Heridas
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Su pasado quedó grabado en él para recordarle el sufrimiento que vivió. Fic para el Ritual de Iniciación del foro Cannon Island
1. Le Gusta

**Heridas**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ pertenece a _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Fic para el _ **Ritual de Iniciación**_ del foro **_Cannon Island._**

* * *

 **Heridas**

Drabble 1:

≈ _ **Le gusta:**_ _El silencio_. ≈

(Gray)

No sé exactamente en que momento de mi vida, fue en que comenzaron a agradarme los lugares tranquilos, solitarios y silenciosos.

En el pasado nunca fue así. Nunca me gustó quederme solo y menos, en aquellos sitios que destilaban silencio —y oscuridad—, ya que me hacían sentir vulnerable y paranoico.

Creía que si me hallaba en soledad, estaría a merced de ataques de los demonios, en especial, frente a uno de nombre Deliora.

Siempre pensé que en la soledad, él vendría por mí para hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a mis padres y a mi maestra; por ello, siempre procuraba estar rodeado de bulliciosa gente para no sentirme tan vulnerable y más que nada, para no escuchar los gritos de agonía que se han quedado grabados en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo ahora es diferente. Ahora prefiero lo silencioso, debido a que el escándalo excesivo como el que siempre se respira en el gremio, me recuerdan a ella.

A Juvia.

Juvia Loxar y sus múltiples muestras de acoso y amor, me hacen sentir incómodo; además de que de cierta forma, me recuerdan a lo que Erza alguna vez me dijo:

Que debo de apresurme a decidir o algo así.

En realidad no recuerdo bien lo que me dijo, pero soy consiente de que aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la Scarlet, tienen que ver con los supuestos sentimientos que Juvia guarda para mí.

Pero aún no soy capaz de aceptar su amor. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Sí aún dentro de mí, existe la herida que surgió por haber perdido a mi familia.

Tengo miedo de perder a alguien más y eso incluye a ella, a Juvia; porque a pesar de mis maltratos y de las veces que la he ignorado, ella siempre permanece ahí para alegrarme el día con sus: Gray-sama.

Por ello me gusta el silencio, porque así puedo olvidar que una nueva persona ha llegado a mi vida para sanar una herida del pasado; pero sobretodo, porque rodeado de la soledad y silencio, puedo escuchar con mayor claridad como vuelve a latir mi solitario y frío corazón.

* * *

 _ *** * * Notas de la autora**_ :

* * *

« _ **N/A»**_ **:** Primer drabble del ritual de iniciación Gruvia con escasas 347 palabras.

« _ **N/A»:**_ Para tratarse de Gray, quedó muy cursi al final; pero yo quería Gruvia con un toque de azúcar.

« _ **N/A»:**_ Intentaré mejorar, porque la práctica hace al maestro.


	2. No Le Gusta

**Heridas**

« _ **DDR**_ »: _**Fairy Tail**_ pertenece a _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Fic para el _ **Ritual de Iniciación**_ del foro **_Cannon Island_**

* * *

 **Heridas**

Drabble 2:

 ** _≈ No_ _l_** _ ** _e_ gusta:** Navegar_.≈

(Gray)

Desde lo ocurrido en la Isla Galuna, se podría decir que no me gusta navegar en alta mar. Cree algo así como una fobia, porque en en ese lugar viví varias cosas desagradables.

Bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro de si usar la palabra _«desagradable»_ sea lo correcto, debido a que en ese lugar maldito, me vi en la necesitad de enfrentarme a mi pasado.

Y mi pasado, es doloroso y trágico.

Desde ese entonces, cada vez que debo de subir a cualquier tipo de embarcación, el miedo se apodera de mí. El terror me ciega y hace que tiemble igual al pequeño niño que contempló con horror como su familia murió.

Pero, dado mi trabajo de mago, no puedo negarme a aceptar misiones que involucren el navegar.

¿Qué podría decir a los solicitantes y al maestro?

 _«Disculpen, pero no acepto su misión, porque el navegar vuelve a abrir una herida de mi pasado.»_

¡Sería ridículo! Además de que generaría molestas burlas por parte de la estufa andante de Natsu.

Aunque si lo pienso con detenimiento, lo que más terror me da, es ir solo a ese tipo de misión; ya que mi subconsciente hace que imagine que volveré a la Isla Galuna a enfrentarme con Lyon y su plan de despertar a Deliora.

Por ello, es que cuando no puedo evitar las misiones, traigo a alguien más del gremio para que me acompañe.

Cualquiera de mis compañeros es bueno. Siempre y cuando cumpla con la función de hacerme compañía y de distraer a mis pensamientos de la destrucción que causó Deliora; incluso Natsu sirve para cumplir con estas simples e insignificantes tareas.

—¡Flamita, ni te atrevas! —grité al percatarme de las intenciones del recién nombrado.

Lo aparte de mí de un empujón, logrando así que por causa del movimiento de la embarcación y de su típico mareo, Natsu perdiera el equilibrio.

Verlo mareado, sirvió para darme cuenta de que probablemente, él no sea el mejor compañero para hacer esta misión; pero dado que en el gremio únicamente se hallaba Juvia, no quedaba más remedio que traerlo a él.

—¿Y? —preguntó, intentando mantenerse en pie— ¿Lo hago encima de Juvia? —soltó.

—Aquí no está Juvia. —aseguré, mirando hacía otro lado.

—E-entonces esa...

Por un breve lapso lo miré escéptico. Sin embargo cuando señaló el extenso mar, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Eso no es Juvia. Es el mar. —evité insultarlo, porque dudaba que en su deplorable estado quisiera pelear.

—¿N-no?, pero agua es igual a Juvia —razonó—. A-además como andas de striper, p-pensé que Juvia estaría allí escondida. —A duras penas mencionó, señalando el mar.

Por mi parte, no me quedó más remedio que maldecir el mal hábito que tengo de quitarme la ropa y el hecho de que el cabeza de flama, me mostrara otra razón para no gustarme el navegar.

Porque al estar rodeado del mar, impediría que huyera de las garras de mi acosadora personal, Juvia Loxar.

* * *

 _ *** * * Notas de la autora:**_

* * *

 _ **«N/A»:** _ Después de una eternidad, al fin vine a entregar la continuación del ritual Gruvia.

 ** _«N/A»:_ ** Según el contador de palabras fueron 490; aún así me hicieron falta palabras para terminar este drabble a como yo quería, pero ya que (suerte para la próxima XD).

 ** _«N/A»:_ ** Me negaba a usar a Natsu, pero me pareció el más acertado para hacerle ver que en el mar hay "Juvia" por donde sea.


End file.
